Torture For My Sins
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: "Do you want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins..." Kagome whispered as she looked up at the Country, her Country, in front of her. He gave her a small smile, as he gently touched her cheek as tears fell from her eyes. "I only want to protect you...I want to make you live again..." That is the last thing she heard before darkness took her.


**Torture For My Sins**

**Summary: "Do you want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins..." Kagome whispered as she looked up at the Country, her Country, in front of her. He gave her a small smile, as he gently touched her cheek as tears fell from her eyes. "I only want to protect you...I want to make you live again..." That is the last thing she heard before darkness took her. **

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Hetalia **

**Pairing: Kagome/? Harem? X3**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter One**

She sat in the hard cold chair, her head down and her hands folded calmly in her lap. Her long black hair fell in waves to rest above under her breasts, black bangs covering her eyes as she sat there.

She looked like a doll.

A porcelain doll.

A broken porcelain doll.

He gazed at her, once so full of life and laughter. now so reserved and...cold.

So dead.

Her skin had lost its luster and as now pale, a stark contrast to the red of her miko pants. Her body looked so tiny in the large baggy clothes.

It was easy to see she had lost weight.

Her figure once supple and fit was now thin and sickly looking.

He knew, should she actually meet his eyes, her once bright blue eyes would be a dull gray and there would be dark bags under them.

He knew she didn't sleep much, not anymore. The nightmares were far too much for her.

His broken miko.

"Do you want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins..." She whispered, her voice low and broken, as she looked up at the Country, her Country, in front of her.

Tear gathered in her eyes as she gazed up at him, he was everything to her, everything and she had caused him so much pain, so much...

He gave her a small smile, as he gently touched her cheek as tears fell from her eyes. "I only want to protect you...I want to make you live again..."

**x-X-x**

Japan had always made sure to watch over Kagome, ever since she fell down the well. He knew what was going to happen. He knew he couldn't stop it.

He needed her to go on those travels.

The thing he wasn't expected was for her to come back so broken.

Maybe, that is why he decided to show himself to her. He couldn't leave her the way she was. He had to do something, but what he wanted to do he didn't know how the other countries would react.

Standing up straighter he knew what he was going to do, he would take the repercussions for it if there were some. If his fellow countries couldn't accept what he was going to do, then he would worry about it then.

Taking a deep breath Japan made his way to the girl he couldn't protect, he was going to protect her now.

He was going to take her away, and make sure she healed.

"Higurashi-dono."

Japan watched as she raised her eyes slightly to look at him, but not enough to see her full face making the country sigh.

He was going to have a lot of work to do. It seemed like she didn't have much will to live, something he wished he didn't have to see.

He settled his hand on top of her raven locks and gave her a small smile. "All will be fine, rest for now." He watched as her tired body slumped in the chair and with a slight grunt he picked up her tiny frame and cradled it to his chest.

With long strides he made his way inside his resolve strengthening with each step, he would breathe life into her again.

Once again she would laugh and smile and be happy, he would make sure of it.

* * *

**Kage's AN: Hope you guys enjoy it! Yuki has pulled me back into this fandom, bad Yuki! Lol, please do let us know what you guys think! SO many updates and all in one night! I hope I don't break Yuki. .**

**Yuki Note:...yes Kage...I am not broken yet...yet...**_**yet..**_**..I may be by the end of the night though...ehehe but I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I came up with the summary...and I wanted to do it! Kinda angsty though...but hope it is likable all the same. Read and Review! **


End file.
